


Worship

by PhantasyStar



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Purple Heart is aware of the fourth wall, Purple Heart is best Heart, Purple Heart? I think you mean Perfect Heart, Reader is of ambiguous gender, Smut, Star-struck reader, smut with buildup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasyStar/pseuds/PhantasyStar
Summary: It was an impossible affair. Between you, an ordinary citizen, and her, the highest authority of the land you lived in.
Relationships: Purple Heart/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> No gender is given for the reader, but the writer has a Y chromosome. 
> 
> This is what happens when you watch all of the Purple Heart drama CDs on YouTube. Especially the Purple Heart confession one. Hnnnghhhhmyheart. 
> 
> Most of the time I dislike stories told in second-person, but I was too lazy to come up with an OC for what essentially amounts to a short of Purple Heart getting off. And be honest, that’s the reason you’re here. And seeing as quite a few OCs tend to be self-inserts in any case, I decided to dispense with the middleman entirely. In the end, I think this worked out pretty well. Lastly, this is my first time writing for Neptunia, so please let me know what you think. Was it good, bad, boring? Did it make you hit HDD? 
> 
> Many, many thanks to ShadowedTime for taking the time to beta and offering feedback and the kindest words of encouragement. Do give their stories a read!

Living in Planeptune, or any nation in Gamindustri really, came with two inescapable facts of life: the first, a monster attack was inevitable. The second, that you lived in a land where literal goddesses resided. One afternoon though, travelling through the woods as you were, both of these facts made themselves rather abruptly known.

A gigantic wolf ambushed you, the only warning you received being a low growl before it leapt out from its hiding spot, fangs and claws bared. Its hunger, ironically, ended up saving you, as you tripped over an exposed root and fell when you heard the growl. Thus, instead of being instantly sliced to bloody ribbons, you extended your life by a few meagre and terrifying seconds as the wolf tore overhead. Snarling in frustration, the beast loped around, all feral hunger and gleaming teeth. There was little you could do to such a monster, aside from praying to every goddess in Gamindustri for salvation. The wolf let out a triumphant howl and leapt. You closed your eyes and raised your arm in laughable defence, bracing yourself for the sharp pain of teeth ripping into your flesh.

A second passed. Then two, and then three, and then you realised that you should’ve been dead already.

The vicious snarls from the wolf though made it clear that this wasn’t just some bad dream. But the sight that greeted you when you did open your eyes again made you question that.

A woman was in front of you, dressed in a black and purple armoured bodysuit, angular wings composed of pure energy flaring out from the small of her back – and most importantly, she was standing between you and certain death at the claws of a hungry wolf. Even without seeing the twin braids of purple hair that fell to her back, the woman was unmistakable: Lady Purple Heart, the patron goddess of Planeptune. She had blocked the wolf’s blow with the flat of her enormous sword, pressing the monster back with both hands. 

“Looks like I made it just in time,” the goddess smiles at you, turning away from the wolf and the snapping teeth with ease. Her tone was casual, as if she had walked up to you on some random street in Planeptune City for small talk, rather than being engaged in a life-or-death wrestling match with a wolf that looked like it outweighed her thrice over.

You struggle to come up with anything to say, dumbfounded by the sudden meeting with the goddess you’ve been worshipping your whole life, the one who you knew so well but never expected to actually meet. The wolf rearing its head back however, was enough to jolt you out of your daze, fear fuelling your voice.

“Lady Purple Heart, watch out!” You shout. 

The goddess easily tilts her head out of the way of the terrifying jaws with but a smile.

“This won’t take long,” she assures you, before shoving the wolf back with a sudden spurt of strength.

The beast snarls and attempts to counter, but it had barely gotten a single step forward before Lady Purple Heart spins around, her blade lifted above her head.

“Blaze break!”

A white-hot inferno roars across her sword, and the instant the wolf lunges, she brings the fiery blade down in a ground-shaking overhead strike. The impact instantly incinerates the wolf in a blaze of fire, decidedly resolving the matter in a single blow.

The spectacle is stunning; so much so that you almost didn’t notice Lady Purple Heart floating over to you, and proffering her hand.

“Are you alright?” She look at you with concern, and your heart screams with joy that she had deigned to give you attention – all the while hyperventilating from either your near-death experience with the wolf or meeting your goddess.

“Thanks to you, Lady Purple Heart,” you answer, before reaching up and taking her hand.

The moment your hand touches her, a tingly shock races up your arm and throughout your body. Lady Purple Heart freezes for a moment as well, just holding onto your hand, unmoving. She shakes herself out of her daze in moments, but the next time she looks at you, it is not with concern, but with something…different. A deeper interest, if you dare to believe, a more calculating look, and a smile breaks out across her face.

“It was my pleasure,” she says, hauling you up effortlessly. Her blade disappears into thin air, but rather than depart, she remains with you.

“Tell me, you are a citizen of Planeptune, are you not?”

You affirm that is the case, and what happens next you would never have imagined.

“Then I will escort you back to the city. It would be…unbecoming of me, to allow harm to come to a loyal believer, as yourself, in my lands.”

The next hour or so is perhaps the greatest moment of your life thus far. Lady Purple Heart walks alongside you, personally escorting you back to the city. You do your best to simultaneously talk to her, pay attention to the road and absorb every detail you could about her. Despite having seen pictures of her, they pale in comparison to the very real goddess in front of you, who radiates an air of confidence around her. She is perfection, charismatic (and extraordinarily beautiful), and more than once you stumble on your feet as much as your words. She smiles simply every time this happens, and in spite of the burning embarrassment, you would not trade places with a king at this very moment.

The talk is simple at first. She asks a few things of yourself, learning more about you, what you do, how things are coming along. Aside from the fact that it was the goddess herself asking you, it would not have been out of place with any other conversation you had before. The questions however, soon become different. More philosophical you would say, as the walls of Planeptune City loom up ahead.

“Do you ever feel that there is something greater out there?” Lady Purple Heart asks you suddenly.

“I’m…I’m not sure I follow, Lady Purple Heart. You mean like gods? I mean…you are the goddess already.”

Lady Purple Heart laughs. “No dear, I don’t mean gods and goddesses like me. I mean something…more. I felt it in you, when your hand touched mine. That you exist for a greater reason than simply being.”

You can only look confused.

Unbothered by your confusion, Lady Purple Heart continues. “I know there is something more out there. Beyond some imaginary wall, a wall that _we_ cannot perceive, not with sight, sound, smell, touch or taste. A wall that _we_ cannot breach, a veil that we cannot pierce. But…one that you, without knowing or understanding, can provide an opening for. Perhaps not a door…but a window? A glimpse into those parts yet unknown?”

The gates to the city are suddenly ahead of you, and you blink. Despite yourself, you can’t seem remember what Lady Purple Heart had just said.

“We have arrived,” Lady Purple Heart announces, somewhat unnecessarily.

You bow your head to her. “Thank you very much for your help, Lady Purple Heart. You have my deepest gratitude; I would not be here now, but for you. _Thank you_.”

“No need for that. I was doing my job as your goddess. I look forward to meeting _you_ again. Soon.” Lady Purple Heart gives you a bewitching smile, before she flies off, leaving you to pass through customs and head back to your home.

The moment you finally reach the welcome comfort of home, you immediately collapse onto your bed. The adrenaline is finally wearing off, leaving you in state of exhaustion. Still, your mind can't help but to wander back to your meeting with Lady Purple Heart. As expected from a goddess, she was nothing short of awe-inspiring, and she had even taken the time to see you home safely. Such an encounter only reaffirms your belief in the goddess of Planeptune. The only thought that hangs heavily against your heart is the fact that you weren't likely to ever meet her again. She was divinity, with all the duties entailed of being the goddess. You were just you, going about your ordinary life. You resigned yourself to the fact that you would never see her in person again, and today should be a memory cherished for a lifetime.

Which made it all the more surprising when one day, you woke up to (physical!) mail, containing a single, heart-stopping message:

_Dear citizen,_

_Our grace, Lady Purple Heart of Planeptune, extends her invitations to you to attend this years’ Planeptune Nights, the celebration of Planeptune’s progress. She hopes to be able to see your presence on the night._

_Please note, the event is black-tie and protocol is to be followed. Attached to this invitation are the rules and protocols for guests…_

The rest of the invitation falls into a blur as you collapse onto the nearest couch. Lady Purple Heart, or at least, her Basilicom, had just invited you to attend only the most anticipated event of the year, one of the rare occasions where the goddess herself would be making a public appearance. And now you have the chance – albeit a very thin one – to see her. In person no less. The thought of it is…overwhelming. Momentous. It almost makes you want to refuse. Surely, there are a thousand other people, all more qualified and important than yourself to attend this event?

Yet, in spite of all the fear and anxiety that wells up from within you (your heart has yet to fall back to normal levels), a tiny spark of excitement lights up. You actually have the chance to see your goddess again. With sudden determination, you stand up and begin to mentally prepare yourself. Even if it was for the briefest glimpse, you would go.

* * *

The time has come, and tonight is the night. In the cool breeze of the Planeptunian evening, dressed in your most formal wear, you made your way along the thick, luscious carpet along with the crowd, trying not to be intimidated by the throng of extremely well-dressed and likely, extremely well-connected men and women of Planeptune bumping shoulder-to-shoulder with you.

Ahead of you lay your destination: Planeptune’s Basilicom. Colloquially known as the Neptower, the towering structure stood as a shining beacon of progress, extending high towards the sky, its grand doors open in invitation. It always was an awe-inspiring sight. But more importantly, your goddess, the beautiful Lady Purple Heart herself, awaited within its pristine walls.

The event itself was the celebration of Planeptune. As with any event, the most dignified and important people in Planeptune were in attendance, all hoping to gain even the briefest audience with their patron goddess. Yet a sizeable number of those in attendance would hardly considered to be influential. Considered an unprecedented and shrewd political move by the goddess, she had openly extended invitations to a large and revolving number of ordinary citizens each time, people who otherwise melted into the daily routines of life.

For the goddess of Planeptune would never forget that it was her people who mattered. And in turn, the people believed that their goddess would never forsake them. 

In spite of Planeptune’s status as the most technological advanced nation, it was hardly unassailable; Lowee firmly held onto the title of the oldest and proudest nation in Gamindustri. The industrial and militaristic titans of Lastation and Leanbox were growing massively, spurred onwards by the guiding hand of their respective goddesses. Yet for all the competition it faced, Planeptune would always stand strong and proud, the land’s citizens staunch believers and supporters of their goddess through thick and thin. 

Tonight was a celebration of them, as much as it was of Planeptune’s progress.

The grand hall of Planeptune’s Basilicom was a magnificent affair. Gleaming, spotless walls draped with the finest of banners gently curved up to the massive ceiling, itself a holographic projection of the clear night sky above; long tables laden with samples of delectable morsels lined the space, and servers expertly manoeuvred through the crowd with glasses of various drinks. Towards the end of the hall, a balcony rose up, flanked by twin spiralling staircases. Everyone, yourself included, knew that was where her grace would appear. A nervous tension filled the air in spite of the festive surroundings, an undercurrent of anticipation lining every word spoken, all heads waiting keenly for the arrival of their goddess.

And finally, it happened. A softly-spoken voice echoed out and over the din, everyone instantly quieting as a small woman, sitting atop a floating tome, appeared on the edge of the balcony.

“Greetings, everyone. I’m glad you could all make it.” Lady Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune, spoke. “Please, join me in welcoming her grace, Lady Purple Heart!”

The deafening sound of several hundred pairs of hands clapping rang throughout the whole chamber as Lady Purple Heart suddenly appeared at the balcony. Your heart stopped as you took in the sight of your goddess, in all of her divine glory. Lady Purple Heart was the epitome of femininity and grace, wearing a dress the colour of her namesake that, with its plunging neckline that teased the swell of her breasts, straddled the border between elegant and seductive.

“Thank you all for coming. I welcome you, citizens of Planeptune, to this years’ event, and I offer my deepest, most heartfelt thanks for your ever-continuing support.” Her voice, strong and clear, sent shivers running down your spine as she continued. As standard fare as it was in terms of speeches, everyone in the room clung onto her every word. Even as she continued, her eyes sparked with life as she swept her gaze across the room.

Impossibly, her eyes found yours. Her twinkling, brilliant blue eyes froze you in place, as time seemed to stand still – as if a fragmentary connection had been established across the room between you and the most important figure in the land. The smallest of smiles curved her lips upwards, and you felt all your breath stolen away by the simplest of movements. Then she looked away, and the connection was broken, as she resumed her speech. You tried your best to pay attention and calm your clamouring heart, even as Lady Purple Heart concluded to a thunderous, rapturous applause. You decided. That moment alone, imagined or not, made the entire night worth it, even if you were not to ever see her again.

But it would not be the last that you saw of her.

Well into the celebrations, you lingered towards the edge, never completely comfortable with the crowd, let alone an unfamiliar one filled with some of Planeptune’s most influential. Lady Purple Heart had descended from the balcony, and was naturally the centre of attention; a magnetic force of personality such that every wave of motion in the room was directed towards her, as everyone sought even the briefest of audiences.

Holding a glass, you reflected back on that momentary connection with her. A yearning tug on your heart distracted you from everything else around you. Thus, you didn’t notice that there was a body in your way, and the first time it was brought to your attention was when someone bumped into your shoulder, nearly knocking the drink from your hand.

“I’m sorry-!” you go to apologise, but stop instantly when a pair of brilliant, electric blue eyes meets your own.

You had literally bumped into Lady Purple Heart herself.

Everything else faded into the background, and your thoughts were brought to a screeching, crashing halt.

“L-Lady Purple Heart! I-I, uh…” Fantastic. Not only were you clumsy enough to run into her, you were now stammering like a fool in front of your goddess.

Fortunately though, it seemed that Lady Purple Heart found your inability to form coherent sentences more amusing than anything else.

“It’s alright,” she says with a smile, in a smooth tone that would make your knees go weak if the rest of you weren’t already reduced to jelly, “The fault is mine.”

You instantly go to correct her, but she places a silk-gloved hand on your forearm, stopping you from speaking and sending an electrifying tingle racing through your whole body. The sensation is only intensified as she leans in close, far closer than it would be deemed proper for a goddess with one of their followers – not that you were complaining, nor was Lady Purple Heart, judging by the mischievous glint in her eyes. By some miraculous circumstance, the lack of partygoers around meant that no one noticed the fact that Lady Purple Heart was seemingly and quite scandalously, pressed intimately into your person.

“It’s been a while since we last met, but we can’t speak much now. However…at the end of the night, there is someplace where I want you to be,” she whispers into your ear conspiratorially, before listing off a series of directions.

“Please,” she added, almost as an afterthought.

Still stunned from the twin shocks of bumping into Lady Purple Heart and the fact that she even remembered you, the most that you can muster is a meek nod. She smiles, satisfied with your response, and slips away into the crowd. The sudden increase in the clamour indicated that she had drawn the attention of the ballroom again. That however, felt like it was a world apart, as you tried to process the encounter in your head.

_What exactly have you gotten yourself into?_

Occupied as you were with that thought, you did not think to consider the second question: if there was no one else around you, then why was Lady Purple Heart there?

* * *

The nervousness that fills you as you wait where Lady Purple Heart instructed you to be is similar to the nervousness that filled you when you first opened her invitation. Only this time, it feels a hundred times worse: the combination of people exiting the grand hall, leaving you somewhat conspicuously behind, and the knowledge of an impending personal encounter with the literal goddess of the land you lived in drove not just one, but a swarm of butterflies through your stomach. The only saving grace is that following her precise instructions, the area that you wait is both secluded and away from prying eyes.

For a while, you wait – but nothing happens. As you try to fight off the terrible, dawning realisation that this might have been an elaborate prank, a pair of gloved hands suddenly cover your eyes.

“Sorry to keep you waiting~” A sultry voice teases against your ear at the same time a warm, heavenly soft body presses up against your back. You couldn’t help letting out a surprised yelp in reply. 

In your panic, you hadn’t even noticed the approaching click of Lady Purple Heart’s heels on the polished floor, until she had cheekily announced her presence. She laughs a little at your reaction, and even though it may have been slightly at your expense, the rich warmth of her laugh helped melt the tension away, and you were able to loosen slightly.

“As exciting as it is to have a secret conversation here, wouldn’t you prefer to talk somewhere more…private?”

Private, as it turns out, was her leading you to an elevator that shot up the dizzying heights of the Planeptune tower. The ride up is just as nerve-wracking, if not even more so, given your close proximity to her. You try and maintain a level of small talk with Lady Purple Heart, and though it is tense given your audience, at the same time, the aura that she gives off is comforting and warm. Although, you do note that Lady Purple Heart seems slightly tipsy – hardly from her mannerisms, as she was quite alert and paying attention to you, but more from how feely she was being; she had bumped against your shoulder whilst talking and listening to you a few times, and while that could have been passed off as an accident, it is much harder to ignore the very deliberate touch along your arm and the teasing look in her eyes that derailed your train of thought mid-sentence. 

Taking into consideration the sheer height of Planeptune’s Basilicom, the elevator ride was not nearly as long as you thought it would be; though whether that was due to the advanced technology behind it, or because Lady Purple Heart was such good company, was debatable – but you leaned towards the latter. Before long, Lady Purple Heart had taken you by the hand and was leading you throughout the upper levels of the Basilicom – specifically the living areas, reserved for the exclusive use of the goddess of Planeptune and esteemed guests. Never in your wildest dreams would you have considered that you would be standing here in the company of Lady Purple Heart, even as she stopped in front of a room. Your nervousness swells up again. 

“L-Lady Purple Heart, a-are you sure about this?”

“Of course. I invited you,” Lady Purple Heart smiles, before she opened the door and walked through.

Shaking the shock from your system, you quickly follow her into the room.

“Close the door behind you please, and quietly,” Lady Purple Heart called out, and you just catch the sight of her back disappearing into another room. Well, it wasn’t like you could refuse her, so you turned back and did as she asked, before taking a more measured look across the room.

Fortunately, it appeared that this wasn’t her room, but rather a guest room. At least, it was supposed to be a guest room. The room was to a guest room in the way a five-star hotel was to a hostel. The living area was brightly lit, and furnished with tables and couches surrounding an oversized TV (naturally hooked up to Planeptune’s console). Tasteful ornaments and decorations were placed strategically throughout the room, enough to give it life without becoming overbearing. In spite of all the luxury on display, the room maintained a certain warmth and homeliness to it.

You step around the room, taking in everything in amazement, until your goddess’ voice suddenly called out for you again in the other room.

“Would you kindly come here, please?” 

And in that moment, any peace you had achieved disappeared in a flash. Swallowing your nerve, you make your way over to the room and stop in the doorway. Instantly. 

Given that you lived in a land where there was living proof that goddesses existed, the sight that greeted you made you wonder if you hadn’t just died and gone to straight to heaven.

Lying on the massive bed before you, was Lady Purple Heart, in a scandalous state of undress – and looking at you with expectant eyes. Oh where to even begin? Despite yourself, you couldn’t keep your eyes from roaming across her slender, curvaceous form. Her dress, pulled to the side, exposed one of her long, smooth legs and the waistband of deep purple panties which clung to her shapely hips. The fact that her dress hadn’t been removed completely only enhanced the sheer sensuality and tantalising temptation of her appearance. Her eyes though…if her body held you in place, then it was her eyes which enraptured your mind and heart.

“Do you like what you see?” Lady Purple Heart smiles alluringly at you.

You nod dumbly, mesmerised by sight of seeing so much of your goddess’ perfect skin before you.

“I wasn’t being untruthful when I said I wanted to learn more about you…” Lady Purple Heart confesses. “I do wish to know more about you. But I’m a simple woman, and I prefer actions to words. I feel there is no better way to understand a person than this…don’t you agree?”

Oh, by all the goddesses of Gamindustri, what you wouldn’t give to say yes. What you wouldn’t give to feel her creamy, smooth flesh between your fingers. How much you wanted to take hold of her breasts in your palms. How agonisingly delightful it would be to roll her perfect, pink nipples between your fingers. But you didn’t. Couldn’t. Even in a surreal situation as you were, there were unspoken rules to be obeyed. Etiquette to be followed. 

She was divinity. You were not. 

You swallow, realising that she was waiting for your answer.

“L-Lady Purple Heart…I don’t think…I don’t know…”

Your heart sinks faster than a rock in the ocean when you see that crestfallen expression on her face.

“Do you not want me? Am I that unattractive?” 

“No! You are extremely attractive, it’s just that, well…you’re a goddess…”

She laughs lightly, all traces of her downcast expression gone. “So you do want me. Then as your goddess…I ask of you, come here please. I promise I won’t bite~” she says, as she sits up and opens her arms in invitation.

The last echoes of willpower to resist fade away and you undress in record time, making your way over to the bed. You hesitate for one moment more, knowing that you stood on the precipice: whatever happens next, there would be no going back.

In the end, it wasn’t such a hard decision to make. You fall, knee-first, onto the bed. 

Lady Purple Heart’s resultant smile is dazzling in its intensity.

Now quite literally sharing a bed with Lady Purple Heart, you wonder how to proceed. Yes, Lady Purple Heart had invited you onto her bed, but you weren’t sure whether you should wait for her instruction, or start things off on your own. Lady Purple Heart solves that dilemma for you though, when she raises a finger and beckons for you with a come hither motion. You slowly begin to inch your way forward, now that you had no choice but to press on. Lady Purple Heart’s smile becomes cat-like as she slides back. Still smiling, she gestures for you to come closer.

No choice now. For each shuffle forward you take, she shimmies her way back up the massive bed; the motions bewitching in their simplicity and tantalising in their sensuality. All the while, the smile never leaves her face, and her eyes are almost taunting, daring you to chase after her. You take her up on her challenge; slowly pursuing her up the length of the bed, commencing a heart-pounding game of cat-and-mouse.

The game reaches its inevitable conclusion as Lady Purple Heart reaches the head of the bed, and you close in slowly, like a cat cornering a mouse. Not quite though – her smile becomes even wider as you press in, and it feels all the world like the roles were reversed, as if everything had gone according to grand scheme.

“Well,” she says, her voice husky and trembling ever-so-slightly with anticipation. “You got me…”

It is only when you take a shaky breath that you realise how aroused and tense you are, the little game of cat-and-mouse almost a sensual dance between the two of you, so much like foreplay. This close, Lady Purple Heart’s scent fills your nose, sending another spike of arousal racing through your body.

“What will you do now?” she whispers sultrily.

You answer her question by taking the initiative for the first time tonight, lunging forward as quickly as a viper, and capturing your goddess’ unbelievably soft lips between yours. Her eyes widen in surprise momentarily, before she melts into the searing kiss. A muffled groan escapes from her throat as your tongue pushes between her lips and runs across her teeth, before her tongue swirls against yours. The whole time, your heart has yet to stop hammering against your chest.

The tongue lock is broken as she pulls back, panting and eyes ablaze with lust. Before you can close in again, she takes hold of your head between her hands. Her eyes, burning with intense need and demanding attention, meet yours and you cannot help but shiver at the intensity behind her gaze. 

“Worship me!” Lady Purple Heart orders in a fierce whisper, all traces of teasing gone from her voice. With startling strength behind slender hands, she grabs you by the shoulders and forces you down between her legs. 

Any thought that this might still be a dream are finally dispelled when your cheek brushes against her thigh. No pressure, you think to yourself sarcastically, you’re only just about to try and pleasure the goddess governing the land that you lived in, the very goddess you adored. With that anxiety-inducing thought in mind, you begin, drawing on everything you knew. You start pressing your lips against the dress still partially covering one of her legs first, brushing the smooth, silky material across her thigh. There’s a hitch in Lady Purple Heart’s voice, and her breathing is starting to become heavier the more you kiss and drag the dress across her skin. She shifts slightly, allowing you to sit up and pull the dress from beneath her – and finally exposing the entirety of her lower body to you.

You had to stop for a moment to admire her perfect form, unable to pull your gaze away from those long, smooth legs that seem to on forever and ever. Your gaze does eventually meet hers again, and the look in her eyes jolts you back to the reality that you have a goddess to worship. Heart thumping, you lower yourself back down between her legs, and move inexorably upwards. Your cheek brushes against the smooth, creamy flesh of her thighs; despite having felt her dress against your skin as well, and regardless of how expensive it appeared with its fine, silky material, the smoothness of her dress pales in comparison to her flesh. 

With such fine skin before you, all you could do was begin to caress it with your lips, pressing your lips gently along her thighs as you slowly kissed your way up towards your goal. As expected from your goddess, her skin is perfection. You silently thank her, that she would allow you to grace her body with your lips. The only way to repay her, is to worship her to the best of your ability, as your lips wander higher. You hear Lady Purple Heart suck in a breath and hold it when you reach her panty-clad crotch. The faint scent of her womanhood reaches your nose, and as if it was an aphrodisiac, you automatically lower your lips to her sex, and breaching that last barrier – if it existed at all – between goddess and yourself.

Lady Purple Heart gasps when you kiss her lower lips, and her hands shoot up to grab your head. A series of sensuous mewls and whines escape her lips as you begin to lap at her vulva, pressing the now-soaked material of her panties against her sex. Lady Purple Heart endures the foreplay for a bit, but even you can see she was beginning to want more, as she began rocking her hips in time with your tongue to force even greater contact and friction. Eventually, the teasing caresses became too much, and a frustrated growl tore its way from her throat.

“Take them off!” She orders fiercely, patience clearly all but expended.

You hastily obey her, sitting back up and hooking your fingers in the waistband of her panties, fingers brushing across her hips. Much like her dress, Lady Purple Heart’s panties were – unsurprisingly – a deep purple, and seemingly made of the same fine, silky material. Not that it mattered for much longer, as you delicately stripped them off her, leaving Lady Purple Heart without any lingerie, yet still in her party dress. The juxtaposition between the two states of dress and undress only furthers the alluring appeal of your goddess. 

Before you can do anything else, Lady Purple Heart sits up and takes your hand by the wrist, guiding it to her sex. She lets out a little gasp as your fingers brush against her wet heat, and you do your best to sear that sound in your memory for eternity. Soon though, your explorative brushes give way to more probing invitations, your finger slipping between her soaked folds and nestling against the entrance to her sex.

“Mmmm, go on…” Lady Purple Heart coaxes you onward, slightly spreading apart her legs as if to affirm it was what she wanted.

Lady Purple Heart lets out a heart-stopping, pleasurable moan, as your finger pushes into her, before she falls back onto the bed. Her hips buck and twist to force you into her more, as though the feeling of you within her was whetting some deep hunger. That very hunger is evident in her eyes when she meets your gaze. 

“Give me more,” she breathes, all too clear about what she wanted. 

An absolutely divine sound made its way out of her throat as you added a second finger, sliding both digits deep into her wet heat.

“Yes-!” Purple Heart groans in delight as you begin to pump both digits in and out of her sex.

And then, you lower your tongue and gently flick it across her clitoris.

“Celestia above-!” Lady Purple Heart cries out. “More!’

You oblige her, pressing your tongue against the wet flesh of her sex, lapping up her arousal, suckling her lower lips into your mouth while your fingers never cease plunging into her, eliciting the most intense moans of pleasure from her yet.

It’s almost too much for you to handle, as your own arousal and excitement builds up to levels you never expected possible. Every sense is bombarded with the fact that you’re _pleasuring the very goddess you worship_. You could feel her intense heat and wetness surrounding your fingers, as you push them through her folds. Your tongue slides across the smooth flesh of her womanhood, slick with a combination of your own saliva and her arousal, and you are graced with the taste of her sex – musky, intensely feminine and aphrodisiacal to the extreme. Her moans of pleasure fill your ears, a validation of your best efforts to please her.

Purple Heart’s silk-gloved fingers suddenly entwined themselves in your hair, and she yanks you forward against her sex even more.

“More…faster…” The goddess of Planeptune breathes, and you redouble your efforts, emboldened by her request. Your fingers slide faster and deeper into her, disappearing down to the knuckle and eliciting a moan in response.

The feeling of a gaze upon you is unmistakable. You cautiously lift your eyes up and find that Purple Heart is looking back at you. The sight is breathtaking. Her eyes were cloudy with lust, a flush had tinged her cheeks a rosy pink, and her mouth was slightly agape as she revelled in the pleasure you were giving her. She had undone the knot holding her dress up, allowing the front of her dress to fall down her arms – and exposing her voluptuous upper body to you in all its glory. If she wasn’t already perfect enough, baring her naked body only accentuates Purple Heart’s heavenly form, and the sight sends another spike of arousal through you.

Emboldened by knowledge that Purple Heart was enjoying herself, you suddenly slow down, drawing your fingers with exaggerated slowness out of her folds. They glistened with her arousal, before you ever-so-slowly began to slide them back into her heat, one aching centimetre at a time. The sudden change caused Purple Heart to gasp and close her eyes, and you could see her bite her lip, trembling in a combination of pleasure and anticipation of the digits slowly pushing their way through her sex.

“Please…keep going…” The words were drawn out from Purple Heart’s lips as she started kneading her own breasts, adding to her pleasure.

It wasn’t like you could refuse her. You pick up the pace again, and Purple Heart’s breaths became shorter and more erratic, moaning each time your tongue swirled across her clitoris and folds, her voice hitching every time your fingers plunge back into her. It wasn’t entirely just for her; you could feel your own arousal peaking from anything Purple Heart did, and you were sure that you were going to find out pretty soon whether it was possible to orgasm without having to touch yourself – such was the sensuality given off by your lady, and the incredible situation you found yourself in. But you wouldn’t allow yourself to come before your goddess did; such an act would be incredibly selfish and blasphemous to a loyal follower such as yourself. Your Lady’s needs came before your own. And judging from the near constant stream of sensuous moans that escaped from her lips, she was certainly appreciative of the faster pace. Purple Heart’s writhing became more frantic as she continued to buck against your fingers and tongue, seeking even more of that sweet friction. 

“That’s it – you love your goddess don’t you? Show your goddess how much you love her. Show your goddess how much you worship her!” 

Her passionate cries only drove you on further – she was right, wasn’t she? You loved your goddess. You were devoted her, would do anything for her. Now you had a once-in-a-lifetime chance to do just that. Her near-naked body before you was your temple – and you would show her just how much you worshipped her. Using your tongue, drawing long, wet caresses up her soaked lower lips towards her sensitive clitoris, you would show her your deepest reverence you had. With your fingers, as you repeatedly thrust your digits into her hungry sex, you would give her the deepest respect she deserved. You would show her how important she was to you, with all the passion and devotion that you could muster. Her cries steadily reached a crescendo, and your devotion to her and her body paid off, as Purple Heart quite suddenly climaxed. 

The only warning you had was her cry of orgasmic bliss, before her legs suddenly rose up and clamped around your head. One of her hands seized a fistful of your hair and held you in place, while the other grabbed your wrist in an iron grip, refusing to release your tongue or your fingers from her sex as she rode out her orgasm. You could only greedily lap up her arousal as she came, her limbs trembling and smooth voice crying out in ecstasy, until the waves of pleasure finally subsided.

Breathing heavily, Purple Heart’s legs loosened and fell back to the bed as she recovered from her post-orgasmic high. You pull back, feeling slightly awkward and unsure even as arousal and desire burned within you – the taste of her sex was still lingering on your tongue and lips. Crowning achievement of your life aside, nothing in your life had quite prepared you for what was deemed proper after you finished pleasuring your goddess, after all.

Fortunately for you, it was not something you had to deliberate over. Purple Heart’s long, smooth legs suddenly wrap themselves around your waist and yank you back to her, before she effortlessly switches your positions around in a single, smooth motion. From your perspective, the world became a blur of motion. You had barely felt your back hit the mattress before Purple Heart loomed over you, smiling.

“That was…sublime,” she says, weighing her words on her tongue. A flash of light suddenly forced you to blink. By the time you opened your eyes again, her dress had disintegrated into a cloud of hexagonal cells that faded into the air, leaving Purple Heart completely naked and straddling your waist – two propositions that you thought would only happen in your deepest, most secretive desires. “I have yet to have my fill though…and it would be a shame to end things so soon, seeing as how the night is still young~”

She leans in closer, and you almost couldn’t hear her over the blood rushing through your head and the pounding of your heart. 

“You’ve shown how much you worship me, and for that, I am grateful. I want you to know something: I take care of my people,” she whispers sensually, her lips just brushing your ear, and you can’t help but to moan at the sensation. She giggles in response before resuming. “So allow me to show you how much I care for those who worship me in return.”

As Purple Heart leaned back, her eyes taking on a lustful haze again, you gave thanks to every goddess of Gamindustri for your fortune tonight. And as her shapely hips began to rock back and forth, the only thought that filled your mind was of her. The only words that ever made it past your lips was her name. The only emotion capable of filling your heart was your love for her. 

It was only fitting after all. You worshipped her. She was, quite simply, your everything.

And after tonight, as she brought you to heights of pleasure previously unimaginable, no matter the circumstance, you knew you would follow her. Though searing heat and burning flame, through bitter cold and biting wind, through the blackest of nights and the brightest of days, you would forever worship your Lady Purple Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> The warm rays of the morning sun are ticklish, and welcome. Other senses come to life, picking up on the signs of the morning: the smooth rustling of silken sheets, the warmth of a naked body, the scent of a woman, feminine and divine. My scent. 
> 
> I roll over, and look at you. Not you. You. Beyond the wall. 
> 
> And I smile knowingly. 
> 
> “Hello there. Good morning. Or is it evening for you now? My, oh my, how I wish I could greet you properly, but there are unfortunately limits to what I can know. Whatever time of day it is for you, I hope you’re doing well. Did you have fun? Did you enjoy reading?”
> 
> I laugh a little.
> 
> “Confused, are you? I suppose I should introduce myself more clearly. I’m Purple Heart. The CPU of Planeptune. But you already know who I am, don’t you?” 
> 
> The sheets slip off my shoulders, but my smile only broadens, heedless of the sudden chill. “You can imagine me now, can’t you? Naked, baring myself most intimately to you, for you…provided of course, the writer did his job properly. I certainly hope he did.” 
> 
> Propping myself up on one arm, I gently trace my finger across your arm.
> 
> “Why am I here, you might ask? A good question. After all, the final page has turned, the conclusion reached, and the last word read. Yet, here I remain. Quite the conundrum, isn't it? To answer your question, we have to go back. Do you remember when we first met?" I ask, idly tracing circles on your arm. "I realised what you were when our hands touched. You are a... construct. A window into my world, essentially. Your very purpose for being was to provide a vessel for them.”
> 
> The look on your face prompts a laugh from me, though not unkindly.
> 
> “Do not look so dejected now. If it were not for them, then you would never have had a chance to be with me. Isn't that something special, and a worthy price to pay? Not many have the chance to be with a goddess after all. And you certainly appeared to enjoy the experience. I found it enlightening myself – by sharing yourself with me, we established a connection. That imaginary wall was momentarily fragmented, and I could see briefly beyond the veil. Perhaps then, that had been my intention all this time? To go beyond the limitations of the page? To go somewhere further than before, where no goddess has yet been?”
> 
> A moment passed. Pulling back slightly, our gazes meet again as I gave the construct a comforting smile.
> 
> “Rest assured, dear – you will only have to bear this shock for a few paragraphs more. By the time the page turns, when our story starts anew; you will have forgotten this conversation. Everything will return to normal, as if this had never happened. This isn't part of the story, after all.”
> 
> Lovingly stroking the construct’s hair, I remember: there is another audience, isn't there?
> 
> “And as for you, dear reader, all things must eventually come to an end, and this is no different. As much as I would like to find out more about this world of yours, there is only so much time, and character space, that I have here. So with that, I shall leave you here with this final note: I hope you enjoyed being with me. If you leave your thoughts, who knows? Maybe they will eventually reach me one day.” 
> 
> Gently pulling shut the construct's shocked eyes, I smile before pulling them in closer, until our bodies are touching and their head is tucked against my breast. The covers are pulled over our forms, and sleep reaches out for us. But before it does, I lean in close – so close that my lips have just brushed against their ear, close enough to whisper one last thought:
> 
> Thank you for reading - and until we meet again.


End file.
